Casper High Prom Night
by Machiavan5757
Summary: It's prom night for juniors and seniors at Casper High! My first DP fanfic. Critics are welcome! DxS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Going ghost!" declared Danny Fenton, a 15 year old junior in high school, about to turn 16. He transferred into his white haired green eyed ghostly form alter ego, Danny Phantom. He lunged forward and head butted a large ghostly bear in the stomach. The bear flew backwards from the blow and suddenly morphed into a large hawk. "Wha-?" Danny ducked as the hawk swooped around his head.

"Danny, it's a shape shifter!" yelled his brainy best friend Tucker from the ground. Danny let out his ghostly wail and the hawk was blown back and slammed against the side of a city building. "Danny, catch!" his other best friend Sam Manson, threw the Fenton thermos up to him. Danny caught it; "Bye Bye Birdie." he said. He took the lid off and the thermos sucked in the hawk. With a screech it disappeared into the thermos. Danny closed the lid firmly and joined Tucker and Sam on the ground transferring back into Danny Fenton.

"Once again, I have saved the world from yet another ghost," he boasted, "It's all in a day's work, thank you very much." Sam rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah, I swear your head is getting bigger each day." Then Sam and Danny started to argue as the three walked down the street towards Danny's house. "You guys bicker like a married couple." chuckled Tucker. "Do not!" they yelled in unison. As they were walking by the park Danny and Tucker noticed Paulina sitting on a park bench reading a prom dress magazine.

At Casper High, the juniors and seniors were all getting pumped for one of the biggest night of their lives, the prom. Already students were getting prepared for it. Girls were giggling over who was going with who and who wearing what. Several times during classes, teachers had to collect up prom dress magazines. Sam would gag and try her hardest not to throw up when she heard these conversations. Boys, of course, didn't get that worked up about prom but only worried about one of the hardest parts about prom, getting a date. Danny and Tucker being at the status of "unpopular" found that the hardest part.

"Hey," said Danny, "how about we take a short cut through the park?" "Do we have to?" Sam groaned, "It's always full of old people, screaming little kids, and _her_." Sam glared at Paulina sitting there. "I think I have to agree with Danny." Tucker confided. They walked through the park and Danny worked up all his nerves and approached Paulina. "Hey Paulina, how ya doing?" he greeted her. Sam covered her eyes, "Oh this is going to be brutal." She gulped. Paulina shot them a look of pure disgust, "Oh it's you three unpopular losers," she sneered, "get lost." Danny's face flushed a bright red, "Yeah, great talkin' with ya." Danny said sarcastically. They walked away and Danny scoffed, "Your right Sam, this was a bad idea."

They got to the Fenton's house and went up to Danny's room. Sam flopped down on the bean bag chair, "I'm curious Danny, what possessed you to think that Paulina would ever talk to you after all the other failed attempts?" Sam asked him. "Well, I dunno, you know the prom is coming up and…" Sam busted out laughing. "You think you even have a chance!" she laughed. "I have to agree with her Danny, anyone who isn't as popular as her has no chance at all." Tucker said. "I know but sometimes I wish I could be popular, and because I'm not I'll end up dateless, yet again." Danny grumbled.

"Well, you know that just the three of us could go together." Sam said. "Yeah but this is the prom we're talking about, the big dance." Tucker added. "Yeah well, keep in mind that one of the most important things about the prom is to have fun no matter who you go with, right?" Sam said. Danny and Tucker exchanged looks and with a sigh replied, "right."

**Author's Note: I hope you like the story so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school Danny and Tucker were leaning casually up against their lockers. A girl with long blonde wavy hair walked by.

"Hey, good lookin'," Tucker said, "Need a date for prom?"

The girl scoffed at them, rolled her eyes, and walked away.

"Call me!" Tucker called after her.

Sam came up to them, "What are you doing?!?" she hissed, "You guys look so pathetic."

Danny sighed, "Because we _are_ pathetic."

The three of them walked into the cafeteria.

"You guys are taking this prom thing a little too seriously." She said as she picked up a tray.

"Yeah, too bad Valerie is gone on vacation." Danny mumbled.

"You know Danny, there are other girls in this school besides Valerie." Sam said.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Danny replied. "There's also Paulina."

Sam groaned and stormed away in disgust. Danny and Tucker exchanged looks.

"Was it something I said?" Danny asked.

* * *

The three were walking out of the school after the final bell rang when they ran into Dash and the rest of his pea-brained jock friends. 

"Hey Fendork," Dash barked, "I heard that you were gonna ask Paulina to prom."

"Uh…."

"Well let me make this easier for you….NO!"

His friends snuck up behind Danny and gave him a wedgie from hell by pulling his underwear over his head. They slapped high fives and walked away laughing.

Tucker tried his hardest not to laugh but he couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Hey Dash! I heard Tucker was thinking about asking Paulina too!" Danny suddenly called out.

"Oh very funny…" Tucker growled as they walked to Danny's house. He too sported his underwear over his head.

Sam chuckled, "I hope you guys know that this is making my day."

The first person they saw when they walked into the house was Jazz who nearly fainted from laughing so hard.

"What happened to you two?"

"They were trying to get prom dates." Sam explained.

"Ah…that makes sense." Jazz said with a smile as she returned her attention back to her magazine.

Jack and Maddie, Danny's parents, came into the room.

"Did someone say prom date?" Jack asked.

"Dad, please…it's no big deal." Danny pleaded.

"Oh Danny, if your having trouble finding a date, you should just take Sammy here."

Sam who was helping Danny get his underwear off his head at the time let the underwear slip out of her hands. They snapped Danny in the forehead.

"It seems like only yesterday that you two were little babies playing in the kiddie pool together…your two little naked butts…I swear it was the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"Mom!!" cried Danny as he rubbed his now aching forehead.

"As a matter of fact, I think we have the home video somewhere around here…" Maddie began her eyes wandering towards the living room to the video cabinet.

"Oh this I gotta see." Tucker chuckled.

"No!" Danny and Sam cried out. "Its okay mom we get the point, but Sam and I are just friends." Danny said.

"Really? I always thought you and Sam would get together." Jack said.

"Well…look at the time." Danny said as the blood rushed to his face. He pretended to look at an imaginary watch on his wrist, "Shouldn't you two be getting home?"

Sam and Tucker caught on, "Yeah…we'll see you later Danny." they called as they rushed out the door.

Silence filled the house as soon as the door shut.

Danny turned to head upstairs, "If anybody should need me, I'll be up in my room trying to imagine this whole 10 minutes never happened."

---------


	3. Chapter 3

A couple weeks later only Danny went with Sam to the mall to find a prom dress since Tucker had a dentist appointment.

Danny was sitting on a bench in the fitting room, elbow propped up on the armrest and his chin resting on his hand, trying to retain his interest.

"Sam! C'mon, we've been here for an hour," he yelled to her.

Sam came from her stall carrying an armload of dresses. "Alright, all these dresses sucked anyways."

She carried them back to their racks and as they walked out of the store and headed down towards another called Pretty in Black, Danny saw two girls from their school sitting on a bench by the escalaters. They were looking at a prom dress magazine and eyeing boys that were passing by them.

"I bet they're searching for prom dates." he said.

Sam shrugged, "Probably...but don't get your hopes up Romeo. They look like the sort of girls who roll with people like Paulina. Need I remind you of that major let down?"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah," he waved his hand at her, not paying the slightest bit of attention, "Can you hold on for a second?" he asked.

He rushed over to the girls. Sam rolled her eyes, easily predicting what would come next. Danny rejoined her 10 seconds later with a scowl on his face.

"I'm guessing another rejection..." she said as they continued walking. She saw the girls laughing hysterically and reaching for their cell phones to tell the rest of their friends how some random dweeb just asked them to prom.

"I think it might just be the three of us going together." Danny sighed.

"Uh…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny demanded, as they entered Pretty in Black.

"Well," Sam began, "I'm already going with someone."

"Since when?" Danny asked as watched her rake through some dresses with a lot of lace and fishnets.

"Since today, after 3rd period."

Danny pouted, "So I guess Tucker's my date then. Great."

"Don't worry, you guys will make a beautiful couple." she chuckled.

He made a gesture at her with his hand behind a lacy shawl.

They headed over to the fitting rooms and Sam tried on more dresses. She threw most of them over the stall where Danny stood catching them. Pretty soon, his knees wobbled under the weight of the pile of dresses in his arms.

The last dress she tried on, there was silence behind the stall door.

"This one isn't that bad. I'm gonna need your opinion. What do you think?" she asked as she stepped out from the stall.

Danny's jaw dropped and the dresses fell from his arms to the floor.

"Oh man, I knew it looked bad." Sam said as she began to walk back into the stall.

"No wait, Sam.You look amazing!"

Her ivory pale cheeks flushed a soft pink, "Really?"

The dress she had on was black, had a purple tint, and sparkles. It was a corset style and hugged every curve perfectly.

"Yeah. Best dress I've seen so far." he said.

"You're only saying that so we can leave."

"Maybe"

She smiled and waddled back into the stall, "I'll get it then and we'll go."

Sam and Danny caught the next bus heading towards the street where they lived. Sam sat with her bag on her lap the whole ride, smiling. Danny slumped in his seat and pretended to sleep even though he was wide awake thinking all the guys Sam could possibly be going with.

The bus came to their stop, and Danny decided to ask her as they took a short cut through the park.

"So who _are_ you going with?"

"His name is Rhett, just some guy in my biology class."

"Rhett who?"

"You gonna hunt him down or something?"

"No…why would you say that?"

"'cause it sounds like someone is jealous."

"I'm not jealous!"

Sam playfully elbowed Danny in the side, "Come on admit it…"

"Cut it out." He nudged her back.

They continued to poke each other in the ribs with their elbows and stumbled into the grass. Sam poked him with her fingers and tickled him

"Hey no fair, you've got nails." he complained.

Sam jumped on Danny's back and gave him a noogie. Both were laughing, "Hey stop it!"

Danny fell down under Sam's weight and they landed in a heap. She landed on top of him with his arms around her. She slowly leaned in and brushed her lips against his. It lasted only five seconds before she broke off and got up.

She blinked and blushed, "Oh my god, I don't know why I did that."

A sudden noise coming from a bush from behind Sam, made her jump and she spun around to look. Dash was standing there, fists balled, and pumped in the air. A camera dangled from his thick neck.

"Aw…geek love and I got it all on film." he said tapping the camera with his finger.

"Dash, give me the camera, now…I mean it." Sam hissed holding out her hand.

"No way, this is gonna look great in the yearbook." He ran off laughing.

"Danny! Hurry! Use your ghost powers or something to get that camera from him before he shows that picture to the whole school! Danny?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

Danny sat with a dreamy look on his face, "What'dya say?"

"Oh crap, not again! Danny, snap out of it!"

It was useless, he just sat, eyes unfocused and a goofy smile on his lips.

Sam gave up and sat on the grass, rocking back and forth, waiting for Danny to regain conscious. She was worried about how in the world she was gonna get the picture back from Dash.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, Danny called Sam and Tucker and told them to meet him in front of the school 30 minutes before the 1st period bell rang.

"Is this part of your plan to get the camera?" Sam asked.

"Obviously, why else would I be asking you?"

"Alright! Keep your undies on, sorry I asked. I'll be there."

He hung up and dialed Tucker's number.

"I know it's hard to understand right now, but I'll explain later" he told him.

Tucker groaned and complained, "Whatever. See you there."

As Danny pulled on his pajamas and got in that bed, he couldn't stop thinking about Sam; her body touching against his, the twinkle in her eye when she looked at him, and most of all, the feel of her moist lips against his that sent a tingling spark running through his body.

* * *

The next day Danny rubbed his eyes and pounded his fist against the snooze button. Setting his alarm back thirty minutes was possibly one of the most agonizing things that he's ever had to do.

He put on a tee-shirt, jeans, and stuffed his feet into shoes as he snuck down the stairs, careful not to make a sound.

He put his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it.

"You're not going anywhere, ghost."

Danny froze in place and turned.

It was only his dad, slumped over and fast asleep on the armchair. Danny chuckled, slid on his jacket and headed out the door.

When he arrived at the school, only a few cars were in the parking lot and teachers were walking in carrying lesson books and coffee cups. He glanced around but it was useless. Tucker and Sam were a no show. He sighed and kicked up some freshly cut dewy grass, trying to decide what to do. His first thought was to go home and sleep but he knew that would be pointless.

He made a decision and ducked behind a bush, transforming into Danny Phantom and took off for the nearest coffee shop. He was in need of a serious energy boost if he wanted last the whole day.

* * *

Tucker and Sam spent the whole walk to first period and the entire class apologizing.

Sam tucked her hair behind her ear and gave him a sheepish smile, "Look Danny, I'm so sorry about not coming; it's just, last night, Rhett called after you did and we ended up talking until past midnight."

"Who's Rhett?" Tucker asked raising his eyebrows at her.

Danny pouted, "No one. What's your excuse then?"

"Well, uh, you guys are never gonna believe this but, yesterday I got a date for prom."

"Who?"

"When?"

"Jenny Anderson. She goes to our school and I just met her at my dentist appointment! We started talking and she was so charmed by my good looks and dazzling personality…"

Sam and Danny snorted.

"Well, whatever, I obviously made some impression on her because she gave me her number and called me last night."

"God, now I'm really depressed. I'm the only one without a friggin date." Danny sighed.

Tucker pushed up his glasses, "Why did you need to meet us in the first place?"

"To delete this picture that was taken yesterday by Dash before it gets published in the yearbook for the entire school to see."

"I'm still confused. A picture of what?"

Danny and Sam exchanged embarrassed looks.

"Oh you know, just the usual fakeout makeout. No big deal." Sam rambled on, her cheeks turning pink.

"Yeah, we were just kidding around and Dash just happened to be there." Danny muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

Tucker smiled, "Yeah, I figured."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it seems like whenever I'm not around and you two are alone, you always end up doing these-" he made quotation fingers, "fakeout makeouts."

"No we don't." Sam protested, "Not all the time. It's happened like, what, only twice before."

Tucker rolled his eyes and grinned, "Mmhm…whatever. But I'm beginning to think that these are no longer fake…"

Danny and Sam said nothing and just blushed. Then the teacher walked to the board and began his daily lesson.


	5. Chapter 5

After the bell rang, students flooded into the hallways. Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked to the old teacher's lounge that was now being used as the newspaper/yearbook workroom and were ready to put the plan into action. The next period was when Dash had class in there so the time to act was now.

Sam stood guard right outside the door leaning against the lockers. Tucker had calculated that everyday at approx. five minutes before class started, Dash went and got a drink at the water fountain. She glanced down at her wristwatch waiting until Dash finally came out and stalked off down the hallway.

Tucker ran up to her from his hiding place and looked around, "Where's Danny?" he asked.

Sam watched as Tucker's hat lifted mysteriously off his head and floated above it in midair,

"I think I might have a clue" she said smirking.

Tucker snatched his hat and looked at a random spot of air, "Oh very funny Danny."

"Uh, Tuck. I'm over here." Danny's voice came over from next to Sam.

Tucker spun around and crossed his arms, "You think you're so special 'cause you can turn invisible." he muttered.

Sam held up her hand, "Enough! This is not the time to start fighting about ghost powers. Tucker, go stand watch." She pointed her finger at him and he slouched off still scowling.

She turned back to Danny, or at least where she thought he was.

"Okay, just sneak in and grab the camera. It's that simple."

"Got it" Danny said.

He side-stepped past Sam and melted his body into the door and in less than a minute he came back with the digital camera in his hand. The hallways were practically empty now and Danny thought it was safe enough to just turn off his invisible shield.

"Mission accomplished!" he boasted holding up the camera.

Sam began to reach out for it, "Lemme see."

"Hey ghost boy!"

Sam groaned and Danny spun around. Paulina came running down the hallway and threw her arms around him. Danny quickly tossed the camera to Sam who hid it behind her back.

"Hey-did-you-come-here-just-to-see-me-oh-my-gosh-I-wanted-to-ask-you-about-prom-you-heard-of-proms-right-oh-that's-a-silly-question-of-course-you-have-everyone-has-anyways-would-you-like-to-go-with-me?" Paulina said this all in one big breath. She grinned and batted her eyelashes at him.

"I-uh…"

"Hey, keep your hands off my woman, ghost!" Dash thundered down the hall and stomped up to them.

He peeled Paulina off of Danny and dragged her back into the classroom.

Paulina managed to dig her fingernails into the door frame and screech, "Call me!" before the door finally slammed shut.

Danny transformed back into his human form.

"Paulina, just had her arms around me…pinch me I must be dreaming…ow!" he rubbed a spot on his arm that Sam had just pinched.

"Hey, you told me to." she said turning on the camera.

All three put their heads together to look through the pictures.

Tucker snorted, "It's all just a bunch of photos of the stinkin' football team and other popular people."

Then Sam finally found the picture.

Tucker whistled, "Good one."

Danny and Sam flushed pink, then Sam clicked on the delete button and checked for more.

She handed it back to Danny.

"Here, put it back," she said, "I don't see anymore pictures of us."

Danny took it and stuffed it in his bookbag instead, "I know a way to get him back and I'm gonna need this."

They started walking down the hallways.

"Are either of you gonna tell me who this Rhett guy is?" Tucker asked.

"He's my prom date," Sam explained, "Danny's just jealous."

"For the last time, I am not!"

Sam smirked.

"Fine! We'll see whose jealous if ghost boy happens to show up with Paulina." Danny snapped.

"You couldn't. Dash would tear you to bits."

"I could take him as Danny Phantom."

"You think you're indestructible but really you're just a big headed jerk." Sam yelled.

Tucker waved his hat in between them, "Hey guys, chill out. I have a suggestion!"

Sam and Danny turned to face him, both were frowning.

Tucker readjusted his hat on his head and put his hands on his hips.

"How about you guys go together? It's what you both really want anyways. You two are just so dang stubborn." he said.

"Stay outta this!" they both yelled in unison.

Tucker shifted his bookbag to the other shoulder, "This prom is turning you guys into flaming morons, you know that? And I'm not going to be in the middle of it anymore. So just deal with it yourselves."

Tucker walked away, leaving Danny and Sam in silence and staring at the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

After he did his homework and settled into a beanbag chair, Danny called up Sam to apologize.

"Hello?" Sam answered quietly.

"Hey Sam, it's me Danny."

"Oh"

"Look, you're not still mad at me are you?"

There was a small pause.

"Yeah, I kinda am," she said, "You still being a jerk?"

"No. I'm sorry for what I said today."

She sighed. "It's okay. I said some things that I didn't need to say, so I guess, I'm sorry too."

"So we're cool?"

"Yeah," she said, "Hey! Do you still have that camera?"

"Yup and I've gotta plan to use it"

"What plan?"

"You'll see" he said.

"Oh god, don't do anything stupid."

"I'll keep that in mind. Hey, I gotta go and do this thingy now before it gets any later."

"Whatever, Danny. See you at school."

* * *

Tucker was waiting at Danny's locker the next morning, playing solitaire on his PDA, until his best friend came up holding the camera in his hands and wild grin on his face.

Tucker looked him up and down, "What's up with you? Did you put a little extra sugar on your wheaties this morning?"

"No, even better" Danny said, turning on the camera, "Check this out."

He showed him the picture of Dash that he had taken. He was wearing footie pajamas, with his thumb stuffed in his mouth and a teddy bear squeezed under his armpit.

Tucker burst out laughing, "Dude! This is awesome! How'd you get it?"

"Just last night. I flew out by his house and took the picture."

"What if he deletes it?" Tucker asked.

Danny grinned and reached into his bookbag, "I already took care of that."

"How?"

"Simple," he pulled out a stack of flyers each with the same exact picture blown up on it.

Tucker stuffed his PDA into his pocket, picked up the flyer on top, and stared at it with a big smile on his face like it was gold, "These are great!"

"I know, I know," Danny said, giving him half the pile, "Now, help me pass them out."

* * *

By 4th period, Danny's picture of Dash had spread throughout the whole entire school and even the younger kids knew about it. They giggled whenever they passed Dash in the hallways, who, by the way, was extremely pissed off, with red ears and purple neck. He snatched up and shredded any picture he could find.

Danny and Tucker were leaning against their lockers watching the mayhem. Danny smiled and held out a fist to Tucker.

"Sweet job at spreading them around. This is awesome." he said.

Tucker pounded Danny's fist with his, "Thanks. But you're the genius behind the picture. It's too bad Sam isn't here to enjoy it with us."

Danny looked around, "Where is she?"

Tucker shrugged and pulled out his PDA to resume his solitaire game.

Danny looked at the picture posted on a locker, "I still can't believe this loser still sleeps with stuffed animals."

"That's a good one Fenton, you calling me a loser" a voice growled.

Dash and his cronies surrounded Danny and Tucker, cracking their ape-like knuckles and giving their best ape-like glares. They were just ape all over.

Dash stepped forward, index finger raised at Danny, "You're the person responsible for these pictures?"

"Um…did I say that? I meant my cousin. You see he has the same name as me and I-"

Dash punched the locker by Danny's head.

"Shut up," he yelled, "You've really done it now Fenton."

He cranked his fist back. Two of the henchman in varsity jackets grabbed Tucker.

"Hey!" Tucker cried.

Danny held his hands over his face, "No Dash, wait!-"

"Great Gatzby! What's with all the shouting out here?"

Lancer had poked his head out of his office.

He saw Danny and Dash, then the large group of kids surrounding them.

"Break it up!" he ordered, "Now! Outta my way!"

He shouldered past kids. Then he grabbed Dash's and Danny's shirt collars and yanked them apart.

"What's going on here boys? More shenanagins? Fighting like this could cost you your prom."

"But sir, nothing happened," Tucker protested, "Honestly!"

"Quiet Mr. Folley! Unless you'd like to join these two in my office as well"

Tucker shot Danny a guilty look and shook his head at Lancer.

Lancer looked around at the rest of the shameful faces, "Good. You two are with me. As for the rest of you, get to class. Show's over."

Students groaned, stomped off in separate directions, and returned to the mainstream of movement in the hallways. Tucker stayed behind, tucking his PDA into his pocket slowly, and watched as Lancer dragged Danny and Dash away.

"Sorry," he mouthed to his friend.

Danny just shook his head and gave him a forget-about-it look.

On the way to Lancer's office, Dash scowled at Danny behind Lancer's back. But one thing caught Danny's eye as they passed the large windows looking into the library.

Inside was Sam and Rhett, curled up close together in a small couch in the corner, next to rows of bookshelves.

He blinked.

Hard.

He couldn't believe it.

That's all the time he had to react before he and Dash were yanked into Lancer's office.

He wouldn't see how Sam pushed Rhett's arm away when he tried to wrap it around her waist. Or her sinking realization that, she still had feelings for the boy who had rejected her love but didn't really know it.


	7. Chapter 7

Throughout all of Lancer's blah blah blahing and Dash's blistering anger emitting off his body, Danny could not tear away from the image of Sam and Rhett, shoulder to shoulder, eyebrow to eyebrow, just pretending to be interested in that goddamn book.

He curled his fingers into a fist and sat with his head bowed.

"Mr. Fenton, are you even listening to me?" Lancer's angry voice boomed.

Danny averted his eyes up at him,

"Huh?"

Lancer frowned and leaned forward, squinting his eyes, "Good gravy Fenton. Your eyes! They're green!"

Danny froze in alarm, "Wha-?"

"Your eyes"

Danny stood up at once, holding his stomach and one hand on his head, "Could I be excused now? I feel a little funny."

Lancer glared at him, "Are you going to be sick?"

Danny almost wished his ghost sensory would kick on. He kinda almost wished that he could make himself puke on command so he could make a big show and vomit all over Dash or even better, Lancer.

"Maybe…who knows how long it will take before it all hits me." Danny explained. He choked out a few forceful coughs.

Lancer's face was deadpan. "Sorry Mr. Fenton, I remain unconvinced." he said, "This won't take more than a few minutes anyways and I think you can control your nausea until we're done. If not," he stood up from his desk, "then, you know, there are alternatives." He set the trashcan next to Danny's chair.

"Thanks sir," Danny mumbled as he slid back down into his seat.

There was no way he was getting out of this one.

* * *

Tucker was waiting outside of the school for Danny.

"So," he said, "What's the damage?"

"I got busted for stealing school property." Danny mumbled.

"School property? Geez...What'd ja do? Carjack a bus?" Tucker asked, twiddling his fingers against the buttons of the PDA, "Oh wait...would that be called busjacking?"

"No Tuck. I didn't steal a bus, it was the camera. Technically, it belongs to the newspaper/yearbook committee or whatever. Dash, of course, blamed me for taking the camera, doctoring a picture of him and displaying it all over the school and bam! I was nailed with a zillion detentions."

"Bummer dude."

"Yeah" Danny muttered, his breath escaping from his mouth like the cave of a fire-breathing dragon.

"That's not gonna look good on your permanent record." Tucker pointed out as they settled on a bus stop bench.

"Shut up."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I hit a sensitive nerve there."

"I got a lot of those."

"I've noticed."

Danny sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I'm not going."

"To what?" he asked, "Detention?"

"No, I mean prom. I'm not going."

Tucker looked up from his PDA and gaped at his friend. "Why? Did Lancer ban you?"

"No. I just don't want to, it's all bogus anyways."

Tucker frowned, "Oh come on, stop being so negative" he turned back to his PDA, "You'll find a date, you're just not trying hard enough. I could probably get one of Jenny's friend to go with you and-"

Danny waved his hands in front of his friend's face, "Stop Tuck. I'm not going. End of Story."

Tucker opened and shut his mouth like a fish. Then, both fell silent again, watching cars and trucks going by.

"Has this got anything to do with that one guy Sam's going with?" Tucker finally asked.

"No"

Tucker snorted, "Liar."

"Get this," Danny said, "Today in the library, I saw them in there together and they were practically in each others pants. Imagine, then, what they'll be like at the prom."

"Yeah," Tucker said slowly, "Them and every other couple there. What's the big deal?"

Danny trailed his sneaker in a puddle and stirred the gasoline rainbows around. "Nothing. I'm done talking about it."

Then the bus pulled up and the doors folded back, revealing a very grumpy and very large red-headed woman behind the wheels.

Both boys exchanged looks and tried their hardest not to burst out laughing. The women shook her beefy hand at them, "Come on, we're not waiting for paint to dry." she growled, "We've got places to go."

Danny and Tucker shuffled all the way to the back and plopped down on the bouncy seat.

Tucker propped his knees up on the seat in front of him and turned back to his PDA, while Danny stared out the window trying to forget about the library and Dash's fist in his face, and Rhett's arm snake around Sam-. He shuttered at the thought.

Was Sam attracted to his pierced eyebrow? Should he pierce his? Or maybe he should gage his earlobe. 'That looks dangerous and sexy, right?' he asked himself. No way. Jazz would rat him out and tell their parents who would kill him. Hell, they would kill him for even having the thought.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice Tucker's hand waving frantically in front of his eyes.

"Heeelllo? Danny? You still in there?" he asked.

Danny snapped his head towards him, "What?"

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"No"

"I asked you if Dash was still going."

Danny leaned his head back, "Yeah. All the more reason not to go."

"Okay, you gotta point there." Tucker admitted.

The bus came to a sudden stop when they arrived on their street. They got up, collecting their things, and shuffled past the busdriver, who snapped the doors shut and peeled away as soon as they stepped off.

The bus had stopped closer to Tucker's house and they just had said goodbye when Tucker walked up his stoop, stopped, and turned around to face Danny again.

"Hey! Wait! You wanna go for pizza with us tonight?" he asked.

Danny spun around, "Who's 'us'?"

"Me, Jenny, Sam and Rhett."

Danny rolled his eyes and turned his back away again.

"C'mon Danny!" Tucker yelled, "It's only dinner and it'll do you good."

"Oh yeah. It'll be lots of fun sitting around listening to you morons blab on about prom."

Tucker stuffed his hands in his pockets and kicked at a loose stone, "What if we promise not to mention the 'p' word? Will you go then?"

Danny looked back at Tucker over his shoulder, "Maybe..." He muttered, then turned his head away, and left.

**Dang! I deserve a cookie for updating so quickly. I think I'm getting better at this! **

**Anyways, thank you for the huge response to chapter 6. I really appreciate it! Keep on reading and reviewing! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Tucker was so happy that Danny agreed to go on the dinner date; he offered to stop by his house and pick him up in his car since Jenny was meeting them there. Danny accepted and realized that he didn't exactly feel like flying tonight. There was a strange chill in the winds and he could see pre-prom parties light up houses below him.

He had to keep reminding himself that prom meant nothing and he wasn't gonna let it get to him. But that was failing and Danny wore a scowl in the passenger seat while Tucker ignored him and was chatting it up with Jenny on his cell phone giving her directions to the EaZy CheeZy, the pizza place. They pulled up at an intersection next to a car packed with teenagers and stacks of beer hidden poorly in the backseat. The loud ba-booming thud of the booty-shaking hiphop music shook Tucker's car and as soon as the light flashed green, the driver floored it.

Tucker laughed into the phone, "That's so funny, Jenny. I can't believe your mom said I would attack you. Yeah, I know what that means."

Danny pretended to gag. Tucker looked over at him but was still talking into the phone,

"Just tell her I'm afraid of girl cooties. I know it's stupid but she'll think it's funny. Hmm? Ok. I'll see you there. Bye."

He hung up and dropped the phone into the cup holder.

"Danny," he said, "You gotta stop the negativity. You're killing my mood." He flicked on his turn signal into downtown Amity Park where Nasty Burger and other restaurants were.

"Mood for what?" Danny asked.

"I'm feeling lucky tonight." Tucker said with a small smile.

"Oh god, Tuck, do you really think Jenny would give in to you just like that? Especially after that little conversation you guys just had?"

Tucker frowned, "I didn't mean it like that. All I'm saying is a kiss would be nice, you know."

He scanned the restaurants as they flashed by his window, while Danny rolled his eyes.

"We don't all have friends like Sam to "fakeout-makeout" with." Tucker added.

"Take it back Tuck."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, Mr. Touchy."

Danny sighed, "Mr. Touchy has had a rough week."

"Tell me about it." There was a short pause, "If I don't get a kiss tonight, then it definitely will happen at prom." He said confidently.

"Tuck, you're a damn liar, you promised not to use that word."

"I remember, geez, cool your jets man. Look, we're finally here."

As soon as they pulled into the parking lot, Danny could see Sam getting out of Rhett's car, and Rhett climbing out of the driver's side. He groaned and laid his head against the back of the car seat, praying that things would go smoothly and not awkwardly although he knew the odds of that happening were pretty darn slim.

**a very very very teeny-tiny chapter but i'll update soon...especially since school is now out for summer! party party partayyy!! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

It was the way Rhett appeared that drove Danny up the wall. With his stupid little piercings, the aura around him that screams, "I have what you want", and the personality of a class A douche bag.

Danny didn't like Rhett. He decided this in EaZy CheeZy as he sat in a booth, on the other side of Tucker, right across from Sam and Rhett.

Sam was putting up quite a performance; stepping out of her usual skin of a sarcastic, down-to-earth, goth girl to a bubblegum, giggly, backstreet boy teeny bopper.

Even Tucker was playing it up for Jenny who actually was really pretty.

"Maybe a little too cute for Tucker" Danny couldn't help thinking.

She had thick rectangular framed glasses, resting on her lightly freckled nose, and red curls that spilled over her shoulders and down her back. She and Tucker were bent over his PDA giggling. Yeah, Tucker was actually playing it cool with a girl. No stuttering. No face flushes. And no stupid jocks to show up and humiliate the crap out of him.

So with Tucker flaunting his funky stuff and Sam trying to slam Danny into a big wall of envy, things were beginning to feel awkwardly fifth-wheelish and weird. So Danny put down his slice of pizza, wiped the cheese of his chin, and stood up to excuse himself to the bathrooms.

* * *

He heard someone come in while he was zipping his fly.

Danny was leaning over the sink, scrubbing soap between his hands, rinsing them off, and then he ran his wet fingers through his hair. It helped. Sorta.

He looked up at the large wall mirror and saw Rhett stepping up to the sink next to his reflection. They said nothing for awhile, as Danny dried off his hands.

"Hey," Rhett said, holding up his dripping hands, "Could you pass me a towel?"

Danny tore a piece for him.

Rhett thanked him and stared down at the floor. "Look," he muttered, "I know what's going on with you and Sam."

Danny froze. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yeah, Donny, you guys are foolin' everyone." He said sarcastically.

"It's Danny."

Rhett acted like he didn't hear anything, "And it's okay, really, if you wanna take her…"

Danny shook his head, "No, I can't do that. I already said I wasn't going. Plus, it's obvious she's gaga over you. She'd be crushed."

Rhett gave Danny an exasperated look and leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms, "You don't really believe that, do you?"

After a few moments of silence passed, Rhett spoke again, "And, besides, I already have a back-up date."

Danny said nothing.

"It's what ever you decide. Sam won't get hurt or anything 'cause I won't call it quits with her unless you want me too. Think about it, ok?"

He crumpled the paper towel in his hand and tossed it into the trashcan as he left.

Danny let the door swing behind Rhett before he followed after him back into the dining area.

Rhett positioned himself next to Sam again, who was looking at the both of them with a curious expression. Danny avoided her eyes and went back to stuffing his face again as if nothing had happened.

* * *

After the date, Sam (politely) refused a ride home from Rhett and instead rode home with Danny and Tucker. Sam sat in the back seat and stared at the back of Danny's head sadly. She just didn't get it. If he cared so much about her, how could he just sit there and allow her to go to prom with Rhett? It made her want to kick him really hard in the head so maybe it would sink in that he should do the right thing and be ruthless and steal her away from Rhett. Sam liked Rhett and all and he was a friend but anyone could tell that she has always had a crush on Danny since the days of elementary school.

She positioned her foot on the back of Danny's seat. It was terribly tempting.

Tucker sighed, "I still can't believe you're not going to prom, Danny. We really want you to be there."

Danny shrugged, "There's always next year."

"Whatever. I guess your right." Tucker muttered, pulling up next to the curb in front of the Fenton house, "See you later."

As Danny climbed out of the car and went to shut the door, Sam stopped him.

"Wait! Hold on, I'll get out here too." she said.

Tucker raised his eyebrows, "You sure?" he asked.

Sam opened her door, "Yeah, It's not a long walk. I'll be alright."

Tucker shrugged, waved goodbye to the both of them, then pulled out and drove off.

Danny stood on his stoop and watched her as she sat down on the bottom step.

"Are you not going because I'm going with Rhett?" he heard her whisper.

He sat down next to her, "No." he said, and then he couldn't decide if that was a lie or not.

"But who's gonna help me make fun of Tucker's sorry attempt at dancing?" she asked him.

They looked up at each other smiling, then turned away again.

"I guess Rhett can." he mumbled.

Sam picked up a pebble and tossed it into the street, "It won't be the same you know."

There was a short pause.

"If Valerie were here, would you have asked her?" she asked.

Danny picked at the hole in his jeans, "I dunno, maybe, why don't you like her?"

"Why don't you like Rhett?" she shot back.

"Touché"

Sam shook her head and said nothing.

"But seriously, why don't you like her?" he asked again.

"I never said I didn't like her."

Danny shot her a look.

"Ok maybe I did," she admitted, "But Danny, if she knew you were the ghost boy, what do you think she would do?"

"I, uh-"

"It's like she only likes half of who you are and there are other girls out there who like you for who you really are, ghost boy and all." she said.

Danny sighed, "So, you think you really know a girl out there that's right for me?

"Yeah, sure..." Sam muttered, "You know, maybe Valerie could learn to accept your ghost half. All I can say is just to tell her the truth."

She couldn't believe those words were coming out of her mouth. Maybe the pizza fumes had got to her brain.

"Yeah," Danny said, "But that's a different story."

They both smiled awkwardly and Sam decided to go home, leaving Danny feeling somewhat deficient on the inside as he turned to go into the house.

**You guys have my extreme boredom to thank for this chapter because without it, this chapter would probably not had been posted up as quickly :)**


	10. Chapter 10

The Friday before prom, was possibly the most useless school day. Teachers couldn't finish lessons without having to stop and breaking up student conversations about prom, like _Who was going with who, Who was showing up in what, Who was bringing two dates, or Who was going to pick up the condoms._

After awhile, teachers got so tired of it and gave up on lessons, giving them homework over the weekend and spent the rest of class, torturing students with stories of their own Junior/Senior proms.

By the end of the day, everyone was still shuddering from Lancer's prom experience, to which was spent with his mother, as his date.

* * *

Saturday night, Danny learned that even if he did want to go to the prom, he wouldn't have been aloud to anyways. His parents received a letter from the school about his detentions and they flipped out. So, that made him feel a little better. Well, not really.

Their punishment for him was a family game night of pure agony and torture. First they played cards, then they played Trouble™, then topped the evening off with Twister.

"Right hand, blue," Danny muttered, as he sat on the couch and watched his parents, and Jazz, pretzel-twist limbs on the game mat, which was sprawled across the floor of the Fenton's living room.

"Come on Danny! Where's the spirit? Be more enthusiastic so I can defeat your mother." His father boasted.

Maddie shot her husband a lethal look, "Well, if you think I'm going down that easily, your wrong, buster." She nodded up at Danny, "Go ahead, hon, spin away."

_How on earth did he wind up here?_ He thought, flicking the spinner, _being forced to watch Sam and Rhett make out right in front of me would be less painful. No wait, I take that back._

He mind kept unfurling back to the day he saw Sam in her prom dress and thinking how amazing she looked and what she looks like tonight in it. And he couldn't help to think that day that maybe just maybe, he'd be able to steal a dance with her at prom. It would be just him and her in the middle of the dance floor. He'd curl his arms around her middle, feeling the soft fabric of the dress brush up against his skin-

"Danny! What's the move?"

He shook from his trance and looked down at the spinner. "Uh, Left foot, yellow"

His mom shifted around so her foot could land on the yellow dot. They all shook and wobbled a little bit.

"Hurry Danny, spin before someone falls!" Jazz cried.

There was a loud thud as Jack's butt hit the floor. "Dang it" he yelled, then Jazz fell after that. Maddie stood up, her fist high in the air, "Oh yeah!" she cheered, "I am the grand champion. And atleast winning this game proves one positive thing."

"What's that?" Jazz asked, getting up.

"That your momma's still got it"

After that Jazz and Danny excused themselves to their rooms to gag in private.

* * *

Danny sat in his room with all the light off, except the soft blue glow that came from the computer screen. He did this purposely so all his thoughts and focus would be on the game he was playing. And so, his mind couldn't wander off to other thoughts and stay nice and dull.

His feet were kicked up on the desk and he leaned back far in his seat, twiddling his thumbs on the controller.

It didn't help that he didn't really know what game he was playing. It was something about fighting Japanese characters.

He didn't notice Jazz standing in the doorway until she knocked gently on the wall and flicked on the lights.

Danny cringed and covered his eyes with his arms.

"Ahhhh! It's burns"

"Very funny, Danny. Now, are you going to tell me why you're not at prom?" she asked, sitting at the end of his bed.

"I didn't really feel like it."

"Oh, save it for soap operas. Do you wanna tell me the truth?"

"Do I want to? No. So, will you please get out of my room?"

"Come on Danny." She pleaded.

He groaned, "I'm not aloud to go anyways."

"Nice try, Mom and Dad didn't get that letter until this afternoon. What was your excuse before then?"

Danny said nothing and stared out the window, "I don't know."

There was a moment of silence as Jazz seemed to read every thought going through Danny's mind, without him speaking them out loud.

Jazz smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Go," she said, "If you hurry, you might get there in time to have the last dance with her."

"How did you know?"

"Trust me Danny, it wasn't that hard to figure out."

She turned to walk out but Danny stood up and blocked her way out, "Ok, I'll go. But I need you to cover for me for mom and dad."

"What do I get in return?"

"I'll do your laundry for 3 months," he offered, "But, I refuse to do bras."

"Deal"

He nodded and moved out of her way, but she stayed in her place.

"Uh," he looked at her, "You can go now."

"Please tell me, you're going to change into something nicer."

Danny frowned, "Well, excuse me, but this is kinda last minute and I don't exactly have tuxedos just lying around."

But Jazz pushed by him and walked to his closet. It only took her a minute before she pulled out a shirt, slacks, and tie that Danny had never seen before in his life.

"Here," she said, shoving them in his hands, "Go change, comb your hair, and don't forget to brush your teeth. No offense, but your breath is a little rank."

Danny did this and came out of the bathroom, 5 minutes after he went in.

Jazz, who was standing in the hallway outside the bathroom, looked up at him surprise, "Wow," she said, "That was quick."

"Of course, it was," he replied, tugging at his shirt, "I'm not a girl. I don't take hours to get ready, like you do."

"You know, I'm not sure 3 months of laundry is enough…"

"Fine, I'm sorry for that." he muttered.

She followed him to his bedroom where he opened the window.

"Going ghost" he whispered, so his parents wouldn't hear him. With that and a quick nod of "thanks" to his sister, he took off into the brisk and chilly night air, in direction of Casper High.

**YAY!! We're only one chapter away from the end! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_Sooo...here it is!! The last chapter of my first ever Danny Phantom fanfic...enjoy!_

* * *

As Danny neared the school, all lit up in a spectrum of colors and pumping with loud music, he felt his heart hammer against his ribcage. _No turning back_, he thought. It was finally gonna happen and it had to happen soon, more specifically, in less than ten minutes. It was almost midnight and already, exhausted looking students were stumbling from the gym doors. Others were whooping and leaping all over the place taking off for motels or parties and some weeping girls, their mascara running in thin web-like streaks down their faces and expensive hairdos unfolding, sat on the steps, surrounded by their friends.

Danny passed by one girl and her buddy, "He was all up on that bitch…I should've of know he would do this do me…."he heard her sob.

It made him feel uneasy and for a moment he was feeling relieved that Sam was not out here. Thinking about her made him jitter a bit and stuffing his hands in the pockets of his slacks, in effort to calm himself, he entered the gym.

It took him less than five minutes to spot Sam and vice versa. She and Rhett were dancing. Rhett's back was to Danny and she looked over his shoulder and saw him.

Her eyes lit up, then she glanced up at Rhett and said something. Rhett let go of her and looked around at Danny, while Sam pushed by people to get to him.

Her eyeliner was purple instead of the usual black so it matched her dress. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a bundle of curls, and even her bangs were pinned back. Her cheeks were flushed either from the running or her make-up and Danny couldn't help but notice the lip gloss she was wearing, probably Mrs. Manson's touch.

Before Danny could say anything, she threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly, "Danny! Omigosh, I can't believe you made it!" she squealed.

Danny almost let his eyelids drop as he held her closer, but noticed all the people staring at them, especially Rhett.

"Uh, Sam?" he said.

She lifted her head and peeled away almost immediately, "Oh, um, yeah," her head darted around to the crowd, "Sorry. I'm just so glad you could make it."

"Thank Jazz. She's the one who finally convinced me to come. If not for her I'd probably still be back at home playing Mortal Kombat."

"Danny! What the hell are you doing here?"

Danny spun around and saw Tucker approach them, Jenny following close behind.

"I thought you were in the slammer for sure," Tucker added, as he and Danny bumped fist.

"Well," Danny said with a laugh, "I decided that this convict finally needed to break out."

"Good for you man. I'm glad you finally came around and uh," he lowered his voice slightly, "I hate to burst your bubble, but the prom is over in like," he glanced down at his watch, "three minutes."

"I know, but it's enough time to do what I came here to do." He looked over at Rhett and winked. Rhett just nodded and smiled at him. Tucker looked confused and opened his mouth to ask but the DJ announced the final song of the evening and Jenny tugged at his hand. Tucker turned and led her back onto the dance floor, looking once more over his shoulder at Danny giving him a 'better do it now' look.

Behind Sam, Rhett disappeared into the sea of bodies, giving Danny the same look. After that it was only him and Sam standing there, looking down at their feet and letting silence pass between them, as the song started.

"Um, Sam?" Danny said at last, stepping forward and holding out a hand, "You wanna have this dance with me?"

She blushed and with a smile, she whispered, "Of course," She went to put her hand in his but stopped, her smile fading.

"Oh wait, what about-" she spun around to look for Rhett but he was no longer there.

Danny came up behind her, intertwining his fingers in hers, "I don't think he'd mind," he said softy in her ear.

Grinning, she let him lead her onto the dance floor.

The world seemed to move in slow motion as she placed her arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist. No words came to their voice boxes but they didn't need to say anything. Their hearts were beating together in a language that was far beyond anything they could say.

Sam rested her head on his shoulder and Danny brushed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He didn't see Tucker look over at them and mouth, "atta boy" before Jenny raised her chin and kissed him. He didn't see Rhett smirk at them as he danced along with his "backup" girl. They swayed and twirled to the rhythm of music right in the center of all the stares and giggles, not caring at all.

It lasted only two short minutes and when it was over, they left the dance, hand in hand, while other classmates filed out around them. They didn't even notice them. Tires squealed away from the parking lot while Danny led Sam behind the school building where no one else could see them. He changed into his ghostly alter ego, and picking her up "bridal style", they took off into the dark night sky, going anyplace where they could just be together.

* * *

To the people in the local park that were taking their routine night strolls, it must have been odd to see a teenage couple decked out in formal attire just walking around through the weaving sidewalks.

"So, it was that bad, huh?" Danny chuckled, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah," Sam said, "You didn't even have to watch him do the Solider Boy dance. And poor Jenny, she was so freaked out."

Danny laughed at the mental image of Tucker dancing, while Jenny stood by him, her eyes wide and completely mortified.

"I think she really likes him though," Sam added, "He makes her laugh and they make a cute couple. Too bad they didn't get prom king and queen."

"Who did it go to?" Danny muttered, not even knowing why he bothered to ask.

"Well, obviously it was prissy Paulina and douche bag Dash."

Danny laughed again, but then stopped when he saw something on the path in front of them, "Speak of the devil," he said.

"What?" Sam asked, confused, but then she saw who he was talking about before he could reply. Coming up the path was Paulina and Dash and some of their cronies in all their drunken glory . They were stumbling around, talking and laughing loudly. Danny groaned. He could barely handle them sober!

"Come on," he murmured, grabbing her hand, "Let's hide before they see us."

Sam held him back, "Hold up Danny. Why are you whispering? And why do we have to hide?"

Danny looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Do you really wanna deal with these losers tonight? Might I add that their cockiness is cranked up to the high heavens and their drunk out of their minds?"

"Well, maybe if we're lucky, they won't see us,"

"Hey!" Dash yelled down the path, "Isn't that goth-freak and Fenturd?"

"Or maybe not," she said, and let him tug her along until they found a bush to duck behind.

They were quiet while they waited for them to pass by.

"Hey Sam," Danny suddenly whispered.

"What?"

"Do you recognize this place?"

"Yeah," she said slowly, "It's the park. Don't tell me that you're out of it too."

"No, I mean, this one particular place here, behind these bushes."

She looked around and shrugged, "You got me,"

Danny gave her an exasperated look, "Remember? I was laying like this?" He laid back on the grass, with his elbows propped up. Then he leaned forward and grabbing her hands, pulled her down on him, "-and you were like this" he continued. Sam's eyes twinkled and she smiled, the memory flooding back into her head.

"Our first fake-out make-out," she whispered.

"Yeah"

There was another block of silence as they sat up. Then Sam spun around at the same time Danny opened his mouth,

"Look," they said at the same time, "There's something I've been wanting to tell you…"

Sam blushed and put her hand over her mouth as Danny ducked his head down. Both were smiling.

"Sorry," Danny said, "You were saying?"

"Ok," she took a deep breath, "I know you're my best friend and this is gonna be a little awkward and all but, I….uh,"

Danny took her hand, "I think I already know,"

Her face flushed another shade of red, "You do?"

"Yeah, me too."

Then he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Slowly, they wrapped their arms around each other and laid back on the grass. When they broke off, their noses rubbing together, everything felt just right.

"Another fake-out, make-out?" Danny whispered.

"Never is and never was," she replied.

"Yeah, I thought so too."

They grinned once more and Danny pulled her in for another kiss that both of them had for so long waited for.

_The end..._

_--_

_Wellllll...I hope everyone liked the ending and I hope no one was disappointed. Thanks to all who have been reading since chapter one. I really have appreciated the reviews and nice comments! _

_Wow, I can't believe I'm actually done!! yay!! :)_


End file.
